The Doll and the Pirate
by Neeky-chan
Summary: My OC is looking for her new master, and isn't phased by anything, except what he does! And I suck at summaries. One-shot! Please review!


Mezoina's New Master

"Hey! There's a girl over here! Maybe she can tell us how long it takes to reset the Log Pose!" I heard a man yell. I could hear others approaching me. I kept my eyes closed but a shiver down my spine told me to open them.

"Girl! Wake up!" I heard another man yell with an impatient tone. I remained silent. "No one can ignore me and get away with it!" He said with anger.

'Short-tempered' I thought. I felt large hands brush past me and grabbed my hair. With the touch of it, he pulled me by my pigtails. I couldn't help but squeak in pain and make a face of pain. I opened my eyes to see who my offender was.

I couldn't see at first and my vision became red. I blinked a few times until it became clear. It then hit me that this man was my new master. The red color was my eyes changing color.

The first thing I noticed about this man was his small golden colored eyes then it was his brilliant spiky red hair. I couldn't see exactly what he was wearing but he had a furry jacket and he was shirtless with a number of weapons on his waist/stomach.

"If you want to how long it takes to reset the log pose, compete my pact." I said unfearfully. His face became compete anger and started shaking me by my hair. 'Also harmful to anyone in his way.' I thought noting his lack of mercy.

"A pact, huh? What if I decided not to?" He asked curiously. 'He also would be ruthless and make a great leader. He will be an interesting master.' I thought.

"Then you would miss out on a faithful servant." He stopped shaking me. Confusion crossed his face for a moment before he smirked again. "I am a kitoma named Mezoina. A kitoma is a cursed servant who is born on Black Petal Island in the New World. Most kitomas are born with natural powers that she can use to her master's advantage." When I mentioned the New World, his smirk was probably as big as it could get.

"How does one complete this pact?" He asked almost greedily. I paused, thinking.

"Most kitomas have an outer appearance change with the personality of her master. Since the color of my eyes suddenly turned red, in indicates that you are to be my next master. Every kitoma change is when she gets closer to her master. I cannot tell you the rest of the information until we are alone, or I shall die doing so." I said calmly. A scowl filled his face but dropped me so I fell on my knees. It was actually quite painful. He turned to the masked man and spoke.

"Killer, get everyone off the ship and go to a bar. I'll be there later." He ordered. The masked man, Killer as I heard, nodded and went towards the ship. The red haired man beckoned me to follow him, as his men got off the large ship. He led me to, where I assumed was, his room.

"Now, tell me about this pact." He said a little annoyed.

"There are two types of pacts for a kitoma. There is a body pact where a kitoma is touched inappropriately by her new master leaving a tattoo of his personality. A body pact also allows the master to freeze his kitoma's body not allowing her to move. The second pact is a tongue pact where a kitoma is kissed by her master. The tongue pact allows the master to silence her. Both are able to be in place but, must be done at the same time." I ended. His face became greedy. I liked him already.

"Two pacts, huh? Let's prove that theory." He said eyeing me. I suddenly noticed his height and how he loomed over me. I became slightly intimidated. He chuckled.

"My name is Eustass "Captain" Kidd." He said. I could feel the wall behind me. His lips barely brushed mine and his tongue entered my mouth before it could even register to me. His hands touched my thighs and the stinging of the pact tattoo made me moan. Liking this, he shot his hands higher up to my hips and holding me up against the wall. His tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth and it was sharp and wet

He tasted to rum and vanilla. I suddenly wondered what I tasted like to him but it was quickly replaced with pain as he pressed his body on mine, almost crushing me. His tongue retreated for air and while he did that his body retreated as well, leaving me to fall to my knees on the floor.

I took a look at the pact symbol on my left leg. It seemed to resemble a bat or a huge 6-legged spider.

"Now, I am yours and I will follow whatever you say, Master Kidd." I said. He smirked.

"Yes and you will tell me how long it takes to reset the log pose on this island." Evil and lust had entered his eyes.

"It takes a day for the log pose to reset." I said breathing heavily.

"Then we could do this all day." He said, smirking as my face became as red as his hair.


End file.
